


Cliches in Science Fiction and Other Genres (With Pictures!)

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Guy/Kyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's been whammied by aliens, and he can't talk.  Explaining to Guy leads to other cliches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliches in Science Fiction and Other Genres (With Pictures!)

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/leaper182/profile)[**leaper182**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/leaper182/), who requested Kyle only being able to think in pictures. I had so much fun with this, I can't even tell you. Also, I've added this to my [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dcu_freeforall/profile)[**dcu_freeforall**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dcu_freeforall/) table under "Perfect World," because with this many cliches, how could I not?

If it were any more of a cliché, Guy thinks he wouldn't be able to laugh. But this is just the right side of completely nuts that he's laughing so hard he's crying. "This is great!"

Kyle punches him in the arm and glares at him.

"Sorry." Guy gasps, trying to breathe normally. "You would totally be laughing if you were—Ow!" He rubs his ribs where Kyle had landed his second punch. "All right. Gimmie a sec." He closes his eyes so he can't see Kyle's face and makes himself calm down. This is actually a pretty serious situation, no matter how funny Guy finds it.

Kyle pokes him in the ribs. "I'm here," Guy assures him, opening his eyes. "Okay, I'm good. Let's work this out." He holds up a closed fist and extends his index finger. "You can't talk."

Kyle nods.

Guy extends another finger. "From the way you keep pointing at your head, I'm guessing you're not thinking too well, either."

Kyle nods again.

"So, whatever whammy they put on you, it's pretty bad."

Kyle nods a third time.

"All right." Guy watches Kyle pace back and forth. "But you are thinking," he says. "If you weren't, you wouldn't be reacting. What's in your head?"

Kyle holds up his ring, and it sputters. He pulls at his hair and drops his head into his hands and breathes in deep. When he looks up again, his jaw is set. He lifts his hands like he's holding something square, and then he bends his index finger.

"A camera?" Guy guesses. Kyle nods. "Camera…you're thinking in pictures?" Kyle points at Guy. Guy nods in return. "And your ring is messing up, so you can't draw what you're thinking."

Kyle nods with such force Guy is strongly reminded of a bobblehead.

"Okay, we need to figure out how to fix this—be nice if the dicks that did this would tell us anything—so we gotta find you some paper." Guy looks around the room they're in. It's a large cell, with smooth stone walls and a force field that lets them see the guards walking by. Whatever energy the forcefield uses is completely unaffected by their rings—Guy's certain he lost ten percent power just trying to blow the thing.

There are a few sticks on the floor. Guy picks up one and gives it a small blast from his ring, charring the end. "Draw it," he says, tossing the stick to Kyle. "Show me what they said.

Kyle rolls the stick between his hands and walks to the wall:

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory1.png)

Guy grins at the picture. "So, you said something that made them sad?"

Kyle nods.

"Has your hair ever actually looked like that?" Guy steps to the side when Kyle swipes at him. "Sorry. But seriously, you look like you have a mullet. Supes know you bogarted his look?"

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory2.png)

"Back at you," Guy replies, his grin getting wider. "All right, what happened after?"

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory3.png)

"You tried to explain and confused him?"

Kyle nods.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory4.png)

Guy cocks his head. "He zapped you with his magic powers, and you tried to get away?"

Kyle nods.

"Okay." Guy looks at the sequence of pictures. "Your hair got shorter."

Kyle rolls his eyes.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory5.png)

Guy rolls his eyes in return. "Oh, come on, you can't see the humor in this?"

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory6.png)

Guy throws up his hands. "Come on! We're on an alien planet! We got thrown into a cell immediately, and then you come back from an interrogation and can't speak because there was some funky miscommunication. Seriously, it's classic cliché science fiction." Guy points at Kyle. "You know you love it a little."

Kyle doesn't draw anything for a few seconds. He sighs.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory7.png)

"Knew it." Guy waits for Kyle to actually grin at him before he goes on. "All right, so the weird dudes—great antennae, by the way—zapped you with their magic science powers, and now you can only think in pictures. Am I up to speed?"

Kyle nods.

"All right. Do you know what the miscommunication is?"

Kyle looks away for just a second before nodding again.

"Something embarrassing?"

Kyle squints in thought, then rubs a hand over his face.

"You can't explain it without drawing it, can you?"

Kyle shakes his head.

"How embarrassing is it?" Guy watches Kyle flush. "All right, draw a small circle to showcase mildly embarrassing, like your fly being open or something."

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory8.png)

"All right, now using that as the baseline, how embarrassing is this?"

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory9.png)

"That totally looks like a boob." Guy considers it a victory when Kyle laughs. "So it's really embarrassing."

Kyle nods.

"Is this one of those things that if you tell me, it's gonna clear right up?"

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory10.png)

"No idea?"

Kyle nods.

Guy sighs and looks around the cell. "Everything else we've tried hasn't worked. You're gonna have to admit whatever it was."

Kyle sighs and closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them again, he stares hard at the wall.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory11.png)

"Huh." Guy stares at it, looks at Kyle. Kyle is still staring at the wall, and the tops of his ears are pink. "The heart's emotional, then?"

Kyle nods.

"Love?"

Kyle nods, and his ears get a little pinker.

"Love isn't love?" Guy scratches his chin and works his neck back and forth. "You were talking feelings?"

Kyle nods.

"Specifically, you were talking about love?"

Kyle's nod is slow.

Guy considers everything he knows. "You know, if we follow the cliché, this is gonna be about you having unrequited feelings for someone." Kyle's ears, Guy discovers, can turn nearly purple. Guy has to bite his lip to keep from grinning. "Big deal. Draw me who it is and we'll ask the aliens if you admitting it will fix the problem."

Correction, Guy thinks. Kyle's ears can actually turn purple.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory12.png)

"That's you—and your hair is shorter again—and that's a heart," Guy says. He waits for Kyle to finish, but Kyle is just staring at the wall. "C'mon, man. Like a bandaid."

Kyle sighs.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory13.png)

Guy squints. "Is that Soranik?"

Kyle shakes his head.

"It's not Arisia. You've already proven you can draw mullet-ish."

Kyle presses the heel of one hand to his forehead.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory14.png)

"That's a hell of a coll—holy shit." Guy looks down at himself: the collar on his jacket, the placement of his Lantern symbol, his boots. "Huh." He looks at Kyle. "So, you're…in love with me?"

Kyle nods.

"Huh." Guy looks at Kyle. "Can you talk now?"

Kyle opens his mouth. Nothing comes out.

"Okay," Guy says. "So telling me didn't do anything. What do we do next?"

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory15.png)

"Is that a French guy?" Guy laughs when Kyle nods. "Are you saying we should work the cliché?"

Kyle nods again.

"All right. So, if the cliché of you admitting you're in love with me doesn't work, then we should…" Guy feels his face flush. "Oh. Yeah." He rubs the back of his neck. "I'm…Yeah. I'm in love with you."

Kyle's eyes widen.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory16.png)

Guy growls at Kyle. "Yeah, 'cause you were so forthcoming."

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory17.png)

Guy grins. "All right, all right. We'll call it even. Can you talk?"

Kyle opens his mouth. Nothing. He furrows his brow.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory18.png)

Guy squints at the drawing. "I know you can't talk."

Kyle rolls his eyes and taps the drawing.

Guy looks at the drawing. He looks at Kyle. He looks at the drawing. "What? I already said I know you can't talk."

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picture19.png)

"You want us to kiss." Guy doesn't wait for Kyle to nod. He grabs him and pulls him close. "Let's go." He kisses Kyle before Kyle can squirm away. Kyle clenches his hands on Guy's biceps and presses his full weight against him. Guy stumbles back, Kyle following with him, and they hit the wall, Guy's breath getting knocked out of him. Kyle slides his tongue into Guy's mouth when Guy gasps for air, moans when Guy licks his soft palate.

"God," Kyle mutters. "God."

Guy pulls away. "You can talk."

"Yeah. Great." Kyle leans back in.

Guy dodges the new kiss. "Hold on." He puts a hand over Kyle's mouth. Kyle bites his palm. "Hey!"

"Want to kiss you," Kyle says.

"We should figure out how to get out of here," Guy replies.

Kyle presses hard against Guy, slipping a hand into his hair. "You can make out with me, or you can find a way out of here."

"Man, we're already in the midst of a massive cliché, what do you think I'm gonna pick?"

"Good man." Kyle kisses him again.

"Shouldn't you be able to draw better than that?" Guy asks when Kyle pulls away.

Kyle's ring sparks to life.

[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v306/perpet/fandom/?action=view&current=picturestory20.png)

Guy laughs, throwing back his head. He moans when Kyle bites at his throat. "Forget I mentioned it," he says.

"Deal," Kyle agrees, and he kisses Guy again.


End file.
